Joyeux halloween!
by Cullen's familly
Summary: Un Halloween dont tous le monde rêverais et dont la petite Bella ne s'attend pas! tout sa grâce à une petite fille:


Coucou, bon et bien voila je me lance. Je vais commencer par ce petit OS sur le thème d'halloween

puisque c'est la période:)

Bon c'est mon petit premier celui la donc si il y a le moindre soucis, n'hésiter pas à me le dire.

Bonne lecture^^

**Joyeux halloween!**

**Pov Edward**

« Debout, debout, deeeeboooout »

« Mais c'est pas vrai! il est quel heure? Laisse moi dormir Carlie… »

« Mais c'est hanoween! »

« DEHORT » hurlais-je au petit démon qui venait de me sortir de mes doux rêves…

« T'es mésant, je vais le dire à maman » me répondit-elle, la voix tremblante et claquant la porte de ma chambre.

Je savais bien que j'avais été dur avec elle mais j'avais très peu de jour de repos, les autres étant rythmé entre mon travail et les devoirs à faire. Et même si nous étions en vacances, je voulais en profiter avant de me retrouver à nouveau sur les bancs de la fac. Et puis je me ferais pardonner plus tard.

Réveiller pour réveiller, j'allais prendre ma douche avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille à la cuisine.

« Bonjour tout l'monde »

« Bonjour fiston » répondit Carlisle, mon père, alors que ma mère Esmée me lançais un regard noir aussitôt imité par Carlie, du moins elle essayait.

« Edward, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas crier sur ta petite sœur? »

« Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je suis de mauvaise humeur à…9h DU MATIN » je n'avais pu retenir mon crie en voyant l'heure sur la pendule.

« Oui et bien sa t'éviteras de te lever à 14h! Maintenant arrête de ronchonner et va présenter des excuses si tu veux avoir ton petit déjeuner ».

« Papa ta entendu le chantage que me fait ta chère épouse? N'est-ce pas honteux? » m'exclamais-je faussement offensé alors que mon père relevait la tête de son journal en souriant.

« Ne me mêle pas à sa gamin » répondit-il simplement avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

« Vive la solidarité masculine » soufflais-je en me dirigeant vers Carlie qui était partie s'installer dans le canapé et en attrapant une sucette dans le bocal au passage.

« Je crois qu'une petite fille nommée Carlie à perdu quelque chose. Dis moi, tu ne l'aurait pas vu par hasard ? » demandais-je à ma petite sœur.

« Mais tu le fait exprès, c'est moi Carlie » dit-elle toujours en boudant.

« Hum sa m'étonnerais. La Carlie que je connais à 4 ans… »

« Et bah moi aussi j'ai 4 ans »

« Oui mais ma Carlie à un très jolie sourire et déteste les chatouille » dis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle alors qu'elle commençais à sourire,« Est-ce que tu aime les chatouilles? »

« Ze déteste les chatouilles moi aussi, et puis j'ai un très zolie sourire » dit-elle en me montrant toutes ses dents.

« Fait moi voir sa petite chipie » déclarais-je en la chatouillant alors qu'elle hurlait de toutes ses force.

« hi hi hi, arrêteeee, maman...papa » je la laissait finalement reprendre son souffle en voyant ses petites joue toute rouge.

« Hum, tu avait raison, tu es bien Carlie, ma petite crevette »

« Je suis pas une crevette » dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

« D'accord, alors tu est ma petite sœur que j'adooore et à qui je demande pardon pour lui avoir crié dessus. Tu me pardonne » demandais-je doucement en lui tendant la sucette.

« Mhhhh? » fit-elle semblant de réfléchir, un doigt sur le menton qui me fit sourire.

« Oui, d'accord. Mais seulement parce que je t'aime beaucoup » dit-elle finalement en prenant la sucette.

Carlie était une fillette adorable, qui ne cessait de rire à longueur de journée. Elle était bien une des seuls personne avec mes parents pour qui je serais prêt à tout. L'installant sur mes genoux, nous regardions ses dessins animés préférer.

J'avais la chance d'avoir des parents présent pour nous deux bien que leur métier était assez prenant. Mon père en tant que médecin et ma mère décoratrice, avait pas mal de responsabilités mais nous faisaient passer Carlie et moi avant tout autres choses.

Cela faisait deux ans que j'avais intégrer la fac de Seattle, ville où nous habitions, afin de suivre des études de droit. Entre mes amis Emmett et Jasper, ma famille, le travail et les cours, j'avais à 20 ans, de quoi faire.

« Petit déjeuner » cria Esmée depuis la cuisine, me sortant de mes pensés.

Aussitôt, je me levais en posant Carlie sur mon épaule et me dirigeais dans la cuisine. Elle adorait quand elle ce retrouvait la tête à l'envers.

« Maman et bah tu sais, Edward il ma donner une sucette à la fraise » dit-elle en s'installant sur sa chaise.

« Oh et bien c'est très gentil de sa part, tu la mangera plus tard » lui répondit Esmée en souriant.

« Oui ze la mangerais quant j'aurais pleins de bonbon de hanoween ».

Depuis une semaine, Carlie ne cessait de penser à cet journée. Elle avait déjà prévue son déguisement depuis des semaines et avait convaincu mes parents de décorer la maison si bien que l'on retrouvait des citrouilles dans chaque pièces ainsi que des toiles d'araignes et autres fantaisie représentant halloween.

J'avais promis à Carlie de l'emmener faire le tour des maisons comme le souhaitait la tradition, voila pourquoi elle m'avait réveiller de de si bonne heure.

Il était 15h lorsque Carlie et moi grimpions dans ma voiture pour aller à la chasse au bonbon. Elle avait revêtit un costume de sorcière rose et noir, et tenait une baguette magique au lieu de l'habituel balai.

Certaine personne pouvait trouver cela ennuyeux de sortir avec sa petite sœur mais moi j'aimais passer des moments aussi simple que cela et voir Carlie heureuse était la seul chose qui m'importais.

« Prête pour ta première maison? » demandais-je à ma sœur en me garant.

« Oui, oui, oui » dit-elle en sautillant sur son siège.

Même si je l'accompagnais, je restais à une distance raisonnable des maisons en gardant toute fois un œil sur Carlie.

Elle s'amusait à répéter à chaque personne lui ouvrant la porte « des bonbons ou ze vous transforme en grenouille ».

Nous avions en deux heures, fait le tour du quartier et Carlie semblait toujours d'attaque alors qu'elle avait son petit sac presque remplie. Jugeant qu'elle en avait assez pour les deux prochain mois, j'arrêtais la notre journée.

« Oooh non encore un peu » dit-elle en utilisant sa moue spécial qui disait « impossible de me résister ».

« Il est tard Carlie et puis on n'auras plus le temps de se goinfrer de bonbon devant des films d'horreur si on reste » je savais bien qu'elle allait s'endormir bien avant le début du film mais elle espérait toujours résister au sommeil.

« Juste cet maison alors et tu viens avec moi » dit-elle finalement en me montrant une maison au hasard.

« C'est d'accord » cédai-je.

Après deux petit coups de Carlie, la porte s'ouvrit finalement.

**POV Bella**

Satané Halloween!

Je détestais cet fête. Toute la journée les enfants, bien que je l'ai adoraient, ne cessait de frapper à ma porte. Ayant totalement oublier d'acheter des bonbons pour l'occasion, je faisait semblant de m'être absenter. Mes parents n'étant pas présent, j'avais la maison pour moi toute seul. Ce qui n'était pas pour me plaire.

Bien que j'aimais le calme, me retrouver seul dans une maison un soir d'halloween n'étais pas non plus mon fort.

Je regrettais presque de ne pas être sortie avec Rosalie et Alice, mes deux seul véritable amies rencontrer il y a de cela un an à la fac de Seattle, ville où je résidais avec ma mère Renée, aide soignante et mon père Charlie, policier.

N'ayant pas la force de cuisiner, je décidais de commander une pizza et allait prendre ma douche en attendant.

Une demi heure plus tard, on frappait à la porte. Je prenais de quoi payer le livreur et ouvrait la porte.

« Bonjour, des bonbon ou ze vous transforme en grenouille » s'exclama une petite sorcière haute comme trois pommes.

« Heu…désolé, j'ai pas de bonbon » dis-je prise au dépourvu alors que je tournais mon regard vers la personne qui accompagnais la petite.

Un jeune, de mon âge environ, ce tenait à ses côtés. T-shirt blanc, veste en cuir et jean bleu foncé lui donnait un côté très sexy. Son regard vert et ses cheveux en bataille vous incitait littéralement au pêché.

« Oh bah zut alors » s'exclamais la jeune fille, me ramenant sur terre.

« C'est pas grave Carlie, regarde, tu à déjà tout pleins de bonbons » lui dit le jeune homme.

« Tu sais quoi? » osais-je demander « j'ai commander une pizza et je n'arriverais pas à la finir toutes seul, tu voudrais la partager avec moi? »

Ils allaient certainement me prendre pour une détraquer à inviter des inconnus mais mon intuition me disais de ne pas les laisser partir. Avant qu'elle n'es pu répondre, l'apollon pris la parole.

**POV Edward**

En voyant la porte s'ouvrir, je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à cela. Une jeune fille se tenait la, à l'air étonné mais néanmoins très belle. Les cheveux détaché, son visage au trait fin et la peau blanche, faisait ressortir des yeux couleurs chocolat.

Je sortit de ma contemplation lorsque Carlie se plaignit. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui prendre la main et faire demi tour, la jeune fille lui demanda de rester manger.

J'aurais volontiers accepter, bien que cet fille me soit totalement inconnu, mais Carlie ne devait pas se coucher tard et nous avions déjà prévu quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé mais elle ne doit pas se coucher trop tard » lui répondit-je alors que son magnifique sourire s'effaçait.

« Oh, je comprend…désolé je n'aurais pas dû vous demandez sa » me dit-elle en rougissant.

« Dommaze, moi j'aime bien les pizzas… » nous dit Carlie.

« On pourra demander à maman de nous en faire une si tu veux » lui dis-je.

« Oh oui, et avec pleins de fromage, miam miam » dit-elle toute joyeuse.

« Bien je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devez surement être attendu » s'exprima la jeune fille, alors qu'un éclat de tristesse qui me pinça le cœur, passa dans ses yeux.

Pris d'une impulsion, je décidais de l'inviter.

« Ecoute, si tu es libre, tu peut toujours te joindre à nous? On va se goinfrer de bonbon toute la soirée et regarder des film d'horreurs »

« Je suis toute seul ce soir mais, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…et puis les films d'horreurs…c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé… »

« Ok, à toi de voir. Si tu préfère rester seul en compagnie des monstres… »chuchotais-je pour pas que Carlie m'entendent bien qu'elle était occupé à regarder ses bonbons. Je me savais cruel mais j'avais une furieuse envie qu'elle accepte ma proposition.

« Je me change et j'arrive » dit-elle aussitôt.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, satisfait.

Pendant que Isabella-ou plutôt Bella comme elle avait souhaiter que je l'appelle- était partit se changer, j'avais reçu un coup de fil de mes parents. Ils me confiaient la garde de Carlie pour ce soir étant donner qu'ils devaient se rendre à une soirée organisé par des amis. En tant que mère poule, Esmée m'avait laisser toute une liste de consigne et toute sorte de plats à réchauffer.

Bella avait emporter sa pizza, qui était arriver entre temps, et nous avait suivit avec sa voiture jusqu'à la maison de mes parents. Carlie qui était toute contente d'avoir une invité, commençais déjà à s'endormir dans la voiture.

**POV Bella**

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Au lieu de me retrouver seul dans ma maison à avoir la trouille, j'étais la assise dans un canapé avec Carlie entre Edward et moi. Edward, un prénom pas commun mais qui lui allait à ravir.

Nous avions fait connaissance alors que l'on préparait un plateau repas pas du tout équilibré. C'est ainsi que j'avais appris que l'on étaient à la même fac.

Il était 20h lorsque Carlie s'endormit dans les bras de son grand frère, qui n'avait cesser des lui caresser les cheveux délicatement. Elle n'avait même pas tenue 5 minutes après le début du film.

« Bouge pas, je vais la mettre dans sa chambre et je reviens » me dit-il au bout d'un moment en portant la petite tendrement dans ses bras. Sa dévotion pour sa petite sœur était très touchante et je regrettais encore plus le fait d'être fille unique.

J'acquiesçai et me retrouvais donc seul un moment. Les images peut rassurante du film « The Grudge » et le noir de la pièce me donnais la chair de poule. Et Edward qui ne revenait toujours pas!

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me levais pour au moins éclairer le salon quand je sentais quelque chose s'agripper à mon bras. N'ayant même pas la force de crier, je me débattais donnant des coups de pieds et de poings dans tous les sens.

« Aie, doucement Bella, ce n'est que moi, Edward » entendis-je finalement alors que mon cœur continuait à battre la chamade.

Edward allumait la lumière et me permis donc de voir un grand sourire sur son stupide visage d'ange.

« Nan mais t'es malade? Tu ma fichu la trouille de ma vie » m'exclamais-je tout en m'empêchant de hurler pour ne pas réveiller Carlie .

« Désolé mais c'était trop tentant…et puis c'est halloween! » dit-il fier de son coup.

« Oui et bien si tu m'a inviter pour me tuer fallait le dire tout de suite » dis-je faussement boudeuse.

« Depuis quand les tueurs préviennent leur victimes? »

« Gnagnagna » dis-je à cours de mot, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Nous reprenions finalement notre place dans le canapé. Carlie n'étant plus la, nous nous étions rapproché si bien qu'a la fin du film, je me retrouvais avachi sur Edward, ma tête sur son épaules, ses bras autour de moi. Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, comme gêné par ce rapprochement.

« Bon et bien…merci pour cet soirée, c'était super… » déclarais-je après un moment d'hésitation.

« Ouais c'était…chouette. On pourra en refaire d'autre…si tu veux » répondit-il.

« Oui bien sur, pas de soucis…bon je vais rentrer maintenant »

Alors que je prenais mon manteau, Edward me retint par la main.

« Reste Bella…il ce fait tard, tu peux tout aussi bien dormir dans la chambre d'amis et repartir demain matin… »

« Je sais pas…et puis j'ai rien à me mettre pour cet nuit »

« Pas de problème, je te passe un des mes t-shirts ».

Après quelques seconde de réflexions, j'acceptais finalement sa proposition. Et puis rester seul après ce film ne me disais rien qui vaille.

Nous parlions donc encore quelques minutes, apprenant d'avantage à nous connaitre et ainsi ce trouver de nombreux points commun. Plus je parlais avec lui et en apprenait sur lui, plus mon cœur se gonflait de joie. Inconsciemment ou pas, Edward me prenait parfois la main et jouait avec mes doigts.

Vers 23h, il m'accompagna finalement devant la porte de la chambre d'amis.

« Fait de beau rêve Bella » chuchotât-il en m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres. Je fermais les yeux sous sa douceur et au frissons qui parcoururent mon corps.

« Bonne nuit » chuchotais-je à mon tour.

J'attendis qu'il ferme sa porte situé en face de la mienne avant de disparaitre à mon tour.

Une demi heure plus tard, je ne trouvais toujours pas le sommeil. Je ne cessais de me retourner dans le lit. En vérité, savoir qu'Edward se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je me sentais attirer par lui et les frissons que me donnait nos léger contact me paraissait clair.

Je stoppais tout mouvement et retenais ma respiration lorsque j'entendis quelque chose frappé contre le carreaux de la fenêtre.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre qui ou quoi ce trouvait la, je sautais du lit et fonçais vers la porte.

Une fois ouverte je me précipitais sur celle d'Edward. J'ouvrais cependant aussi doucement que possible en entrant sans faire de bruit et la refermais aussitôt.

M'approchant du lit à allure d'escargot de peur de le réveiller, je pus constater qu'il était tourner vers la fenêtre et ne voyais donc pas son visage.

Me glissant sous ses drap, je le sentis se retourner en sursaut.

« Bella! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la? » son expression aurait presque pu me faire rire si je ne me sentais pas aussi honteuse.

« Bah en faite…j'ai entendu du bruit et…j'ai eu peur..alors… » je me sentais vraiment mal d'être venue sans son autorisation le rejoindre dans son lit.

« Oh, d'accord » dit-il simplement.

« Viens par la » ajoutât-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ses bras avait du être créer pour me tenir. Je me sentais totalement bien, enfin à ma place.

« Merci » chuchotais-je en l'embrassant sur le menton.

Je le sentis respirer profondément alors qu'il me caressait le bras. J'avais, dans ses bras, de plus en plus chaud et mon cœur manquait d'exploser lorsque de mes jambes je frôlait son érection. Il ce raidit avant de prendre la parole.

« Désolé…je ne voulais pas…mais… »

J'aurais pu jurer le voir rougir même dans le noir. Le voir si timide face à la réaction de son corps me fit sourire. Et puis je devais bien avouer que j'étais heureuse de lui faire de l'effet.

Lorsqu'il voulu s'éloigner, je resserrais mes bras autour de son torse et passais une jambe entre les siennes.

« Bella… »

« Arrête moi si tu en a pas envie » lui dis je en rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes.

Après une bref hésitation, il posa enfin ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord timidement, comme pour apprendre à ce connaitre, nous bougions lentement. Mais bientôt, l'envie prie le dessus et je lui autorisais l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langue se bataillait sensuellement, chacune découvrant celle de l'autre.

Malgré moi, mes hanche se mirent en mouvement, créant une friction entre nos bassins, nous faisant gémir. A bout de souffle, Edward rompit notre baiser.

« Tu est sur de toi » dit-il le souffle court.

« Edward j'ai envie de toi » répondit je sans aucune hésitation en lui caressant la joue.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'allongeait sur le dos et s'installa au dessus, ses coudes l'empêchant de m'écraser.

Il embrassait mon cou, suçotait mon oreille tout en caressant ma poitrine par dessus le t-shirt. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son bassin alors que mon intimité frôlait son érection; nous faisant gémir.

Mes mains parcourait son dos, ses fesses pour finalement appuyer contre celle-ci afin d'approfondir notre contact. J'en voulait cependant plus et Edward dû le comprendre puisqu'il ôta mon t-shirt me laissant en shorty devant lui. Alors qu'il prenait mon sein dans sa bouche et pinçais l'autre, je plongeais ma main dans son boxer et entamais un lent vas et viens sur son sexe.

« Be…Bella » dit-il en gémissant.

Sa mains se retrouva à son tour dans mon intimé déjà prête pour l'accueillir. Jouant avec mon petit bouton, je resserrais mais poigne sur son membre alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir de plaisirs.

« Ed..Edward…j'en peux plus » gémissais-je.

Il m'ôta finalement mon dernier vêtement alors que je faisait pareil avec le sien. Déchirant un préservatif qu'il avait dans sa table de chevet et l'enroulant sur son membres, il me pénétra finalement, nous faisant soupirer de bonheur.

S'en suivit un long vas et viens, qui faisait grossir la boule dans mon bas ventre qui ne demandait qu'a exploser. Il accentua les pénétrations en prenant une de mes jambes en la passant autour de sa taille.

« Je..je vais..oh..oh…oui..Edwaaard »

Je me resserrais finalement autour de lui alors qu'il jouissait à son tour.

« Bellaaaa »

Épuiser mais combler, il reposait sa tête sur mon ventre après s'être libérer du préservatif.

« C'était… » commença-t-il

« Un joyeux Halloween » terminais-je sourire au lèvres.

**ALORS? VERDICT?**

**BON OU MAUVAIS, A VOS CLAVIER^^  
**


End file.
